


Coaxed to Grow

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Canon Timeline, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Crossover. Hints of Blurr/Sideswipe. What they had in common was almost creepy, to say the least.





	Coaxed to Grow

Blurr never thought he could be anything other than a racer bot from Velocitron, let alone a Rescue Bot. He knew he was the fastest racer ever, two-time winner of the Cybertronian 500, he didn't forget that. But it had been _ages_. It had felt like many vorns ago, since he wondered what he was made for. Blurr had messed up countless times, and the others won't let him forget it, especially Heatwave. He didn't blame them.

He had been thankful to be given several chances to redeem himself, to prove that he was something, that he was worthy of being a Rescue Bot. It did feel as if he was the only bot who felt this way, who had to keep trying.

That was, until another Autobot named Sideswipe showed up, from Bumblebee's team. He was just as fast as Blurr was. It also helped that he was sort of an outsider as well. Sideswipe was speedy, smug, and he had nothing to lose. What they had in common was almost creepy, to say the least. Even Blurr knew that much. s

They also knew that they had a lot to learn about being in a team. Blurr and Sideswipe were a lot alike, yet they were different – one sought to save lives and the other was set on catching Decepticons.

Even though they couldn't bother to make sense of it all, they also were coaxed to grow. Blurr knew that if he had enough time, then Sideswipe would as well.


End file.
